Amelia and Rory/dialogue
First time *'Amelia:' ...and then, then they breathed fire and the vampyres all burned to crisps! *'Rory:' Nu-uh! I heard they grew to the size of a tree and crushed them all! *'Player:' What are you two talking about? *'Amelia:' You haven't heard? *'Rory:' There's a mighty hero helping the- *'Amelia:' Wait! You might be one of them! *'Amelia:' How do we know you're not a vampyre? *'Player:' I'm no vampyre! I'm the mighty hero! *'Rory:' No way. You don't look very heroic. You're too wimpy to be a vampyre, though... I think we can trust you. *'Amelia:' Yeah, you seem alright. We're talking about the hero helping the Myreque to free us all from the vampyres. Want to hear a story? Stories *'Amelia:' Want to hear a story? *The one where the hero defeated a room full of skeletal hellhounds. **'Player:' I'd like to hear about the hero defeating a room full of skeletal hellhounds. **'Amelia:' That's the first time the hero met the Myreque. It didn't go so well though... The story goes that the hero met Vanstrom Klause in Canifis and he tricked them! Vanstrom said he wanted to give weapons to the Myreque, and the hero was so kind that he accepted! **'Player:' This hero must be very considerate. **'Amelia:' The hero went to the boatman in Mort Myre, who told him all about the Myreque and Morytania, and they persuaded him to let them borrow his boat. The hero took the boat up to the Hollows, where they got the guardsman to let them in to the cave containing the Myreque base. **'Player:' I have heard this hero is quite the smooth talker! **'Amelia:' When the hero got to the base, Vanstrom came in! He'd tricked them and followed them to the base so he could kill the Myreque! **'Rory:' Of course, the Myreque weren't scared. The Myreque aren't scared of ANYTHING. **'Amelia:' Yeah, but Vanstrom was so quick he killed Sani and Harold, and then disappeared. I bet Veliaf would have killed him if he stuck around. **'Amelia:' Anyway, Vanstrom left behind a...um... **'Player:' A skeletal hellhound? **'Rory:' Yeah, a whole room of them! And the hero, he killed them all! One day, I'm gonna be able to do that! **'Player:' Actually, I could show you. I believe I'm the hero in that story! **'Rory:' Hahaha, no way! If you were the hero you'd be much taller, and much more strong looking! And you'd be wearing a bow tie! **'Player:' A bow tie? I'd never wear one of those! **'Rory:' Why not? Bow ties are cool! That proves you can't be the hero, anyway. **'Amelia:' Want to hear another one? *The Battle of Burgh de Rott. **'Player:' I'd like to hear about the hero and the Battle of Burgh de Rott. **'Amelia:' Oh, that's a good one. Of course, Vanstrom had discovered where the Myreque were hiding so the Myreque had to move. **'Amelia:' The hero came down here to Burgh de Rott to find a better place for them, but he wasn't allowed in! **'Rory:' We thought the hero was here to steal our food or blood, but after he gave us some food we trusted him. **'Player:' What a generous person this hero must be! **'Rory:' The hero fixed loads of stuff around the town, but when they fixed the furnace VANSTROM noticed! He sent Gadderanks the blood tither with some juvinates to tithe Burgh de Rott! **'Amelia:' Yeah! Gadderanks came and arranged a tithe in the general store, with a whole ARMY of juvinates, but the hero challenged them and defeated all of them! **'Rory:' And Veliaf came to fight by their side. It must have been the least fair fight ever! **'Player:' I heard that this hero is pretty amazing in combat. **'Amelia:' Gadderanks was nearly dead, but the hero and Veliaf took pity on him. The hero promised to look after Gadderanks' family, and Gadderanks told them how to make something hurt the vampyres! **'Rory:' The Myreque came down to Burgh de Rott, and the hero took Ivan to the temple, but on the way they had to defeat more juvinates! At least ten of them! After that, the hero went off and found the tomb of Ivon... Ivun- **'Amelia:' Ivandis, stupid! The hero made a mould of his weapon and used it to make the Rod of Ivandis for Veliaf. **'Player:' That's funny, I know how to make a Rod of Ivandis... **'Rory:' Oh yeah? I bet Veliaf told you! **'Player:' No, but, I told- **'Amelia:' Want to hear another story? *The Siege of Meiyerditch. **'Player:' I'd like to hear about the hero and the Siege of Meiyerditch. **'Amelia:' Ok, so the hero was working with the Myreque in Burgh de Rott, but now Veliaf wanted to know if there were any Myreque in the Sanguinesti region; the bit where the vampyres keep all the humans! **'Amelia:' The hero sailed around to Meiyerditch, risking his life to eventually find the Myreque base! The hero got word from Vertida there and came back to tell Veliaf what they found. **'Player:' What a hero! **'Rory:' Vertida said the vampyres had been bringing fresh blood in from somewhere, and Ivan up at the temple had said he heard weird noises so the hero went to look. **'Amelia:' Up at the temple, the hero met some werewolves and got knocked unconscious! **'Rory:' Don't be stupid! The hero let the werewolves knock him out so the nasty werewolves didn't feel too bad. Anyway, the hero went to King Roald of Misthalin to tell him about us and the vampyres, but King Roald's mean advisor said he couldn't help us because of the Guthixian ed...edits so the King set up a mercury prototype instead. **'Player:' Do you mean Guthixian edicts, and a mercenary protocol? **'Rory:' Who's telling this story? **'Amelia:' The hero went to tell Safalaan, the head of the Meiyerditch Myreque about what happened. Safalaan was busy sketching Drakan's castle, so the hero took over so Safalaan could go back and talk to the Myreque. When the hero was drawing, Vanstrom saw them and started to attack! The hero was trying to protect the sketches they did for Safalaan, so they couldn't fight back and nearly died! Then, I heard that Sarius, Vanescula's servant, came and saved them! **'Rory:' Nu-uh. The hero was so strong and brave that Vanstrom was scared away. **'Amelia:' Anyway, the hero found out about a secret laboratory underneath Meiyerditch and found a book to give to the Myreque, so he got promoted to a Private. **'Player:' This hero sounds wonderful. *The hero: Destroyer of All Vyrewatch. **'Player:' I'd like to hear about the one where the hero destroys all of the Vyrewatch. **'Amelia:' That's the last time we saw the hero around here. He was up at the temple, offering to bring a man down to Burgh de Rott, but the man said something was going on there. **'Amelia:' The hero went to see, and found some Saradominist and Zamorakian conspirators talking! They saw the hero and started a fight! **'Rory:' Of course, the hero defeated them all in seconds. In fact, instantly. **'Player:' Of course. **'Amelia:' The hero thanked the man by taking him down to Burgh de Rott, but when they got here the man turned out to be Ivan Strom! **'Rory:' He's the youngest member of the Myreque, He's a cleric, but he's super-brave and clever. **'Amelia:' Veliaf was pretty mad, but he knew it wasn't the hero's fault. **'Player:' The hero was just being kind. **'Amelia:' Yeah. Anyway, the hero went to Meiyerditch and they helped Safalaan explore the laboratories more. **'Rory:' They found loads of gross monsters, like mutated bloodvelds! Then, they found the grossest monsters of all: two Vyrewatch! **'Amelia:' No, ten... fifteen Vyrewatch! The Vyrewatch started attacking them, and even though the hero was about to kill them all the Vyrewatch ran away! **'Player:' Why did they run away? **'Amelia:' No one knows. The hero wouldn't tell anyone. **'Rory:' I heard that Safalaan had something to do with it, but maybe it was just the hero's strength that scared them. **'Amelia:' Anyway, the hero went back to the Myreque base and finished making the Ivandis Flail; a new weapon that could hurt Vyrewatch! **'Rory:' The hero took it outside and used it to kill all the Vyrewatch in Meiyerditch! **'Player:' All of them? **'Rory:' Yeah! The Drakans had to hire more Vyrewatch! **'Amelia:' They don't hire Vyrewatch, stupid! The hero killed a Vyrewatch to prove that the flail worked, and they found out they had trapped a soul in them! The hero took the dead Vyrewatch to the temple and burnt them on a funeral pyre in the column room to release it. **'Player:' Do you mean the columbarium? **'Amelia:' Maybe. Anyway, wanna hear another one? *The Fall of Vanstrom Klause. **'Player:' I'd like to hear about how Vanstrom Klause was defeated. **'Rory:' Oh, yeah, this one is wicked! **'Amelia:' It wasn't 'wicked' for Valeria and Gabriela - something took them in the night! **'Rory:' Oh, yeah. That was bad. But it did mean the hero came back to investigate - they found a creepy crypt and a magical talisman that made them invincible to vampyres. **'Amelia:' Nu-uh, it made them look like a vampyre so they could walk around ink-og-meat-o. **'Player:' You mean in disguise? **'Amelia:' That's what I said! Anyway, they used it to walk around the vampyres' homes and act all lah-de-dah, and pretended to be naughty so the vampyres wouldn't suspect them. **'Rory:' Yeah, except they were really on a secret mission to find a living tree! **'Amelia:' All trees are alive, stupid! **'Rory:' I know! But this one is special 'cos the vampyres don't know that and it kills them and stuff. **'Player:' How did the hero know about this magic tree? **'Rory:' One of the vampyre ladies in charge secretly wants to help the Myreque - she told them about it. **'Amelia:' Yeah, he's talking about Vanescula Drakan. The rumour is that Safalaan fell in love with her. She must be really pretty...for an ugly vampyre I mean. **'Rory:' Er, yuck. Don't listen to her, she's always making up names for couples - she calls them Vanalaan. No way Safalaan would shack up with a vampyre, 'Specially not a girl one, gross! **'Amelia:' Yeah, well, your face is gross! **'Player:' So what happened next? **'Amelia:' Oh, the hero whispered to the tree and it gave them some really powerful weapons! **'Rory:' And they used them all to kill Vanstrom...but spared a little baby bloodveld to keep as a pet. And called it Harold, and it was their pet. **'Player:' Actually, I don't have a pet bloodveld... **'Amelia:' Yeah, but now Safalaan has gone away for a bit to find out about his mum and dad or something. **(If only Theodor has been abducted) Amelia: And now Teodor's gone missing too! **(If less multiple but less than 20 people have been abducted) Amelia: Loads of people are disappearing from Burgh de Rott! **(If all 20 people have been abducted) Amelia: Most of Burgh de Rott has been abducted! We might be next! **'Rory:' Wanna hear another? *Actually, I'd like to ask about some of the names around here. **Vanstrom Klause ***'Player:' Who is Vanstrom Klause? ***'Amelia:' You don't know who Vanstrom Klause is? ***'Rory:' He's the baddest vampyre there is! 'Part from the Drakans, of course. ***'Amelia:' He organises the blood tithes for the whole of Morytania, and he's always after the Myreque. **The Drakans ***'Player:' Who are the Drakans? ***'Rory:' Where 'av you been? Lord Drakan is only the vampyre ruler of the whole of Morytania. ***'Amelia:' I heard that he came from another world, and then he betrayed Zaros. And, and he took over Morytania from a Queen. Who he KILLED! ***'Rory:' You don't know he killed her, stupid! Anyway, he has a brother and a sister, Ranis and Vanescula. They look after Morytania for him 'cause he's so busy being evil. ***'Amelia:' I heard once, Vanescula sent her servant Sarius to save a human. ***'Rory:' No way did she! That's just something your mum told you to make you less scared, wimp! **The Myreque ***'Player:' Who are the Myreque? ***'Amelia:' Shh! Don't say it so loud! ***'Rory:' They're an organisation fighting for our freedom from the vampyres. Veliaf leads them here in Burgh de Rott. ***'Amelia:' He's brave and strong and- ***'Rory:' I'm going to be just like him when I'm older. I'm going to have a sickle and everything! ***'Rory:' Safalaan is the leader in Meiyerditch. He has to keep himself top-secret, or the vampyres will get him. ***'Amelia:' I heard that he's so handsome. He's got bright blue eyes like no one's ever seen. **Actually, I'd like to hear a story.